


Gentle Skills

by blueberry



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: Written for a prompt: Natsuhiko Taki, extreme anal flexibility.Taki proves himself easily to the Huh-Huh Brothers. For once, he's not the one to embarrass himself!





	Gentle Skills

  
Taki grinned, teeth sparkling as he gritted them from strain. "You see? I told you that my gentle skills would allow me - aaah, ahahaaa - to take on all three of you at once!" 

"Huh," Toganou observed, before sensation caught up with him and he bent double, panting, his forehead pressing against the skin of Taki’s chest. 

"Huuh," Juumonji grunted, gritting his teeth and giving shallow thrusts that jolted through the whole group. 

" _Aaaaahhnn_ ," said Kuroki, and once they could all speak properly again they would NEVER let him forget it.


End file.
